Suzuno Fuusuke
(Forward) |element = Wind |number = 10 (Diamond Dust) 9 (Chaos) 11 (Fire Dragon) |seiyuu = Fujiko Takimoto |gender = M |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha Inazuma Eleven GO Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin |debut_anime = Episode 043}} Suzuno Fuusuke ( ), also known as Gazel (ガゼル), was a forward and the captain of Diamond Dust, and a forward of Chaos. Later on, he became a forward of Fire Dragon. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2= *''"The captain of Diamond Dust. His calm exterior conceals a cold heart."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *''"The quiet and cool-headed boy. His plays freeze the opponent."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *''"A simmering ice-man who freezes his opponents with cool tactics."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *''"A simmering ice-man who freezes his opponents with cool tactics."'' Appearance Suzuno has light-gray hair that is pointed towards the left and teal-colored eyes. He has fair skin and a slender body. He tends to pull up the sleeves of his uniform. His normal clothes consist of a purple jacket, light blue shirt, brown pants and a pair of dark brown sneakers. He used to wear the uniform of Diamond Dust and later on, Chaos then Fire Dragon. Personality Usually he is calm, arrogant and is overconfident about his own skills. He's also a genius and talented soccer player, and tends to comb his hair with his fingers, an action similar to Afuro's. His personality is the opposite of Nagumo Haruya's. However when he was in Fire Dragon, he grew less arrogant and more friendly, shown when he greeted Inazuma Japan before the match, where he changed his tone. Plot Season 2 He is one of the top players of Aliea Gakuen, Diamond Dust's captain and forward. He first appeared when Epsilon Kai lost to Raimon and exiles Desarm and the Epsilon team. He seemed to be intrigued by Endou and challenges him to one match. To force Raimon to play, Suzuno threatened to destroy Tokyo with his black and blue footballs. However, the match wasn't as easy as Suzuno imagined, and despite making two goals using Northern Impact, his last attempt was stopped by Endous's incomplete Megaton Head. He was seen stroking his hair after becoming irritated during the match, and was shocked and almost couldn't speak during the meeting with Gran and Burn after the match. Later on, he joined forces with Burn to create the strongest team, Chaos. During the match against Raimon he made a great quantity of goals against the unfinished Mugen The Hand. Though later it was stopped after Tachimukai completely mastered Mugen The Hand. He then shows his combination hissatsu with Burn, called Fire Blizzard, which broke through Mugen The Hand. Season 3 He was recruited by Aphrodi to join Fire Dragon, along with Nagumo. Before the match against Inazuma Japan, he and Nagumo are introduced by Aphrodi to Endou and the others, leaving Hiroto and Midorikawa shocked. During the match he, Aphrodi and Burn brought out their strongest move, Chaos Break. However, Fire Dragon still lost to Inazuma Japan with a score of 4-3. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' You must first defeat his team, Diamond Dust at the Fuji Forest. Then, select him in the machine and he'll be somewhere in the forest. Take Fubuki with you, and he'll challenge you into 2 battles. ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! You must defeat Fire Dragon on Hirai Shinzou's taisen route to recruit him. Select him in the machine and Suzuno will appear left of Toramaru's home (Not in Liocott Island Area). You have to fight Suzuno 3 times before he joins you. ''Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Gazel, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': The universe's strongest confidence (宇宙最強の自信) *'Player': Kurione Yuki *'Player': Touchi Ai *'Player': Gokukawa Kantarou After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4550 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Gazel, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Saginuma Osamu *'Player': Kurakake Clara *'Topic': Melting Ice (とろけるアイスの話題, obtained at Inazuma Town's shopping district present) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3400 Kizuna points. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven 2= Diamond Dust form *'GP': 189 *'TP': 96 *'Kick': 78 *'Body': 65 *'Control': 76 *'Guard': 74 *'Speed': 66 *'Stamina': 67 *'Guts': 68 *'Freedom': 27 ---- Chaos form *'GP': 204 *'TP': 150 *'Kick': 78 *'Body': 78 *'Control': 79 *'Guard': 79 *'Speed': 79 *'Stamina': 72 *'Guts': 76 *'Freedom': 9 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Fire Dragon form *'GP': 129 *'TP': 118 *'Kick': 65 *'Body': 65 *'Control': 65 *'Guard': 68 *'Speed': 66 *'Stamina': 57 *'Guts': 60 *'Freedom': 9 ---- Diamond Dust form *'GP': 110 *'TP': 125 *'Kick': 62 *'Body': 65 *'Control': 65 *'Guard': 68 *'Speed': 66 *'Stamina': 56 *'Guts': 60 *'Freedom': 11 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 157 *'TP': 146 *'Kick' 101 *'Dribbling': 92 *'Technique': 114 *'Block': 90 *'Speed': 130 *'Stamina': 84 *'Catch': 44 *'Lucky': 83 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 153 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 162 *'Dribbling': 123 *'Block': 112 *'Catch': 64 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 133 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 88 *'Freedom': 66 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 153 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 162 *'Dribbling': 123 *'Block': 112 *'Catch': 64 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 133 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 88 *'Freedom': 200 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Chaos form *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Fire Dragon form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Chaos form *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Fire Dragon form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Chaos form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': S *'Control': A *'Catch': A ---- Fire Dragon form *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': S *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Anime only= * Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form * * * * ---- Chaos form * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form * * * * ---- Aliea form * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * Inazuma Eleven Online= - R Chaos= * }} Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * Best match Mixi Max * ** ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Asia Daihyou' *'Blizzard Bomber' *'Champion' *'Real Aliea' *'The Elements' *'The Forwards' *'The Windies' *'Water Boys' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Chaos Angels' *'Chaos Angel Rei' *'Cold Freeze' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Chaos Angels' *'Cold Freeze N' *'Cold Freeze R' *'Gold Bear' *'Kira Related' *'Last Rival' *'Team Spark' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Aliea Gakuen' *'Last Rival' Gallery Gazel First Appearance IE52 HQ.png|Gazel's first appearance. Gazel eliminates Epsilon IE52 HQ.png|Gazel aiming to 'eliminate' Epsilon. IG-06-050.png|IG-06-050. IG-06-056.png|IG-06-056. IG-10-045.PNG|IG-10-045. IG-11-021.jpg|IG-11-021. IG-13-051.PNG|IG-13-051. Suzuno's Character design.png|Suzuno Fuusuke's Character design. Trivia *He and Aphrodi have worn the same numbers: 9, 10 and 11. *In some dub versions, Gazel's gender has been changed to female in the anime, but was kept as male in all versions of the game. *He and Burn are the only Aliea Gakuen captains that didn´t appear in the GO series. *In Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone, if you Mixi Max Suzuno with Nagumo Haruya, he looks like Amemiya Taiyou. *He doesn't wear a captain's band. Navigation fr:Bryce Whitingale Category:Captains Category:Ares characters